Desmen, Angelica, Sam
Nephilims, in Christianity we commonly refer to these as giants that roamed the earth before humans, however their name holds another meaning, a more modern meaning, its name is still very faith centered, but it’s no giant, no, a half angle half demon, shunned by both holy and demonic, most are made outside of God’s will, such as Dante and Virgil, but there is one made but God himself. During the Crusades when God looked down at man, he despised what he saw, men claiming to be killing the innocent in his name, he would not allow for such heresy, but at the same time, there was an incline of demons skulking about the earth, but man was to ignorant to pay attention to such things, they were more focused on their “holy conquest”. God had to do something; he could not allow man to continue with such massacring. He first sent a pestilence, but after seeing it was simply killing the innocent, and no demons, this frustrated God, this time he created something, something that the angels called an abomination, something that was able to kill both the self-proclaimed holy, and the demonic, a half angel, half demon, he made it perfect for killing, he made it nearly immortal. But the one thing different form the other Nephilims, he gave it power of life force, aura. There are very few who are able to master aura, other than the Nephilim, there was God, only two of the archangels, and one angel named Angelica. God had also made the Nephilim emotionless; he didn’t want it to get emotionally attached to anyone, in case he might have to kill them later, as he was the assassin of God, he needed weapons, he gave him two weapons, one holy and one demonic, for the holy weapon he gave him a this sword was made to be able to concentrate his aura in it, making it more powerful. For his demonic weapon he gave him a gauntlet on his left hand only, forged in the deepest pits of hell, the finger tips with razor sharp claws this concentrated his demon half. When he focuses more on one of his halves, he will become the half he is focusing one, both have their advantages and disadvantages, with his angelic side his aura powers are strong and he can heal others easily but not himself, with his demonic side he has more sheer power and his self-regeneration is far more effective yet he is vulnerable to holy weapons and can lose control of himself on the drop of a dime. Finally he named it; he chose the name Desmen (not to be confused with Desman) although it does not have much significant to it, God felt it fit well, much like the Nephilim himself, its direct, only used for its one objective (as a name in this case). Before God let Desmen into the world, he asked one of the angels to be with him, the Angel Angelica, she was well versed in the ways of aura and he hoped that she might help him. God made it so that it Angelica could embody herself into Desmen, amplifying his holy powers and the use of his aura. And with that, God sent Desmen and Angelica to earth. Desmen came to earth with very little, his sword on his hip, his demon claw twitching in his palm, when he first went to earth, it was in chaos, a deadly plague, the mass murdering of the innocent, demons stalking the earth, but with the arrival of Desmen these things soon started to die out, Demons died, he killed the corrupted leaders of the Vatican, and all without showing a single sign of remorse or pity, just a completely straight face. He made one of his most famous kills in 1584. By killing the Russian czar, Ivan the Terrible, for his crimes of calling himself the messiah, although history does say that he died of a fatal stroke while playing a game of chess, it was actually an assassination done but Desmen himself, he simply stole all of his aura as he was distracted but his game of chess, he left his body a lifeless shell and left. In the year 1688, he was found a hectic by the Spanish do to the pentagram that is permanent on his left hand, as he tried to reason with what he called heathens, instead they used this information against him and placed him in a pentagram, because of his stronger angel half it was impossible to leave the outer ring of the pentagram, Desmen would have fought them, but unless specific instruction, he was not allowed to kill humans he was stuck there for years, sitting, motionless for the most part, only moving when they asked him if he was dead yet. However, after eight whole years, a woman came to him. Her hair dark as night and eyes blood red (and now time for the actual story) 1690 June 8th Desmen heard the footsteps before him and opened his eyes to see the woman “archdemon….” He said quietly to himself “I haven’t met you before, who are you?” Desmen continue with a straight face. The Demon woman smirked, a bit amused “I am Samantha, the fourth archdemon, I guess you are Desmen, right?” she said, Desmen nodded “I guess since you know my name, you are looking for me… are you going to try to kill me” Desmen asked, Sam shook her head “nope, I’m here to assist you, for what I understand your angelic side is too strong and as a result you cannot leave the pentagram, and that’s why I am here” Sam said entering the evil circle “you know how your little angel friend works? How she can fuse with you and amplify your angel said? Well I’m the same, only I’m a demon” Desmen stood up “very straight forward I see” he said as he got up “I don’t like being here as much as you do” she joked “Very well then, Angelica” he called out to her, as he said that a woman came neck length from his back, she had short blond hair and blue eyes, she seemed to be around he early twenties, much like the others. Angelica rubbed her eyes “Yes?” she said in reply to Desmen “we’re leaving, come on” Desmen said to Angelica. Angelica met eyes with the demon before her, a chill went down her spin “who’s she?” Angelica asked with a slight tremble in her voice. Although Angelica was an immortal being, she was very shy and timid; she tries to stay strong though, if she can manage to aid Desmen through his whole mission, the she will become an archangel, but it is a long and process, taking centuries to complete, but it was worth it to her, besides, she never had a problem being with Desmen, even though at first she considered him an abomination like all the angels did, but she ended up growing to him. “This is Samantha, she is an archdemon, and she is here to help us out of her” Samantha smirked as he body became what looked like a condensed mass of red energy before shooting into Desmen’s back, the feeling was painful at first but he managed to pull himself together as he walked outside the pentagram. Once he was outside he opened his eyes, he could feel his demon side being stronger than ever, his eyes previously green eyes, now red as the demon’s blood coursing through him; he cracked his neck and looked around “okay, I’m out, now what?” Desmen said as he dragged his razor sharp demon claws along the wall as he walked, Samantha came half way out of his back “well aren’t you the eager type” Samantha teased Desmen glared at her “would you cover yourself, it’s enough that I have a demon sticking out of my back, at least have some decency” Sam laughed to herself before moving back into his back, she was amused by his reaction, although it was not what she expected, the few times she had been to earth, it had been a hobby of her’s to tease boys with her beauty, she enjoyed their reactions, but what she wasn’t expecting is for Desmen to have the sexual drive of a frying pan. “Anyways, there is a vampire about two miles from here, maybe it’s a chance to test out your now stronger demon side, mmm?” Sam said, Desmen continued to walk “maybe, but I don’t know it will get to that point, a vampire will not show as much as a threat as a demon anyways” Desmen exited the building he was imprisoned in. He then quickly started running as Sam gave directions; he ended up at what looked like an old church. He walked in, his demon claws twitching in his palm, he scanned the room carefully, he saw a figure in the middle of the church, and he moved forward to get a better look. It was a man that looked to have his teeth dug into a young woman’s neck. The vampiric beast turns to Desmen, his victim’s blood spread from her neck, Desmen was unfazed by the gore “disgusting beast, you must pay for you sins” the vampire laughed “really now? And what are you going to do? Kill me? Take a look around, boy” at a second look he saw corpses riddling the ground, but they didn’t stay dead, no they began to rise from the ground, their bodies were rotting and disgusting, Desmen hardly stand the sight of such unholy filth “kill him” The vampire said as the undead vampire slave pull out flint locks and muskets and open fired on Desmen. The balls of lead pierced his body, tearing him apart. After the smoke cleared Desmen torn up body laid on the floor. But, Desmen’s eyes lite blood red, the sound of screeching bats could be heard “now releasing restraint level 3, now on restraint level 2, will return once designated target is rendered silent” Desmen said. The vampire’s eyes grew wide as he heard Desmen speak after that barge of lead. Desmen’s teeth grew razor sharp, his katana disappeared but instead his right hand haled demon claws, just like the left one. A toothy grain crawled across his face; he then abruptly sat up as his wounds heal “well it looks like I’m not the human that you clearly thought I was” Desmen said standing up. The vampire trembled “W-what are you waiting for, kill him! Kill him now!” the undead slaved walked towards Desmen, with swords and daggers drawn, Desmen wound back his arm and in a single sudden movement he lunged forward killing three of the ghouls before him, and as each one tried to kill him he countered it inhumanly fast. The army of now dead again ghouls lay before him, he walked closer to the vampire, Desmen ginned evilly “now you will know the wrath of God’s punishment” the vampire moved backwards, try horrified to run “w-what are you” the vampire asked as his back hit the wall “I am your fears living, I am your damnation, I am heaven and hell itself, and most of all I am your death” Desmen then forced his hand into the vampire’s stomach, the vampire gagged blood as Desmen squeezed on his organs. Blood ran down Desmen’s arm “and now the last thing you shall see” Desmen opened his mouth unnaturally wide and bit violently down into the vampire’s neck, draining is blood. Although it is not needed for Desmen to drink blood, but the blood will give Desmen the memories of the vampire, hopefully he will find out the vampire’s master through doing this. Desmen dropped the blood drained vampire on the ground and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, once he opened his eyes again; they were back to their normal green “it looks like my demon side is a bit more efficient with you, Samantha” Desmen said, as close to a complement he could give Sam laughed to herself “Really?” she said Angelica, who had stayed rather quiet the whole time, poked her head out from Desmen’s back “Did you get anything important?” she ask Desmen shook his head “No, but at least I was able to dispose of that vampire” he said as began walked out of the church “I need to train my demon side more if I want to read blood better” he sighed as his katana reappeared back on his hip and the claws on his right hand disappeared, he looked on his right hand, the text on the cross read ‘Jesus Christ is in heaven now’ and on his left hand where the pentagram is read ‘Satan’s eternal wrath’ he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk, constantly wonder as he always did. Category:Fanfic